


Sumisión

by Rose_of_Angel



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Angel/pseuds/Rose_of_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noche cuyo desenlace no esperaba Aspros, termina siendo para el aquella en la cual descubriría mas sobre Defteros, de lo que podría imaginar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sumisión

Pensaste que esta sería una noche normal, como cualquier otra que habías tenido antes. Una en la que la oscuridad predominaría en tu habitación en el momento en que la luz de las velas sucumbiera ante el soplido del cálido aire que proferían tus labios. Una en la que tu cuerpo caería en ese lecho que tenías reservado para el descanso que tú ser exigía luego de una dura faena, en donde una misión a las afueras del Santuario no te obligaran a mantenerte en vilo y a la disposición de una noche de alertas constantes. Esta noche no esperabas su presencia.

Ese momento de tensión que viviste durante la mitad de esa tarde junto a _él,_ una en la cual estaban a punto de cometer aquel acto que se consideraría sacrilegio a tu sangre con solo compartir un beso lleno de lujuria y deseo carnal, los separo abruptamente. Sentado en tu cama, tocaste la superficie de tus labios con la yema de tus dedos, preguntándote si habías hecho lo correcto al no dejarte llevar por el instinto más salvaje que en tu alma habitaba, aquel que te exigía a gritos tomar posesión de los labios de aquel que consideras tu otra mitad, para devorarlos en un instante. Con ese pensamiento abandonaste aquella posición que tu cuerpo tenia, para acostarte completamente.

Perdiste la noción de tu ser cuando, tu mano derecha comenzó a descender de manera casi sensual, recordando aquel rostro, tan similar pero tan diferente, hasta llegar a aquel lugar donde todas tus tensiones se habían acumulado. Esta vez no te reprochaste cuando tomaste esa zona, cuya firmeza se erigía, orgullosa, y la acariciaste, dispuesto a prodigarle la atención que tu cuerpo necesitaba en aquel momento.

Sentías como tu cuerpo se tensaba y tus pies se removían debajo de las sabanas mientras continuabas con aquella tarea placentera. Intentaste cambiar el rostro de tu gemelo por otro que no te resultara pecaminoso, pero sus facciones descubiertas y sus ojos te reafirmaron la belleza que te hacia revelarte ante las convicciones que como hombre, como caballero de Athena, te habían impuesto. Aceleraste tus movimientos mientras tu boca se abría para emitir esos jadeos, de los cuales eras una presa fácil. Tu mente se hizo más fuerte y decidió obsequiarte una imagen en la cual Defteros se encontraba a tu merced, dispuesto a complacerte mientras tú le otorgabas la oportunidad de hacer tus más profundos deseos realidad. Con ese pensamiento estabas dispuesto a acabar con tu sufrimiento carnal.

Sentiste que el final que esperabas se había detenido sin cumplirse cuando una mano se impuso, rodeando tu cuello. Reconociste ese tacto, al igual que el aliento que calentaban tus labios. Supiste inmediatamente que la máscara que aprisionaba su rostro había desaparecido, pero estabas seguro. Era el, su otra mitad, aquella con la que compartías cada momento de tu vida, haciéndolo importante. Y este momento, era mucho más que oportuno para ambos.

Reaccionaste salvajemente, uniendo tus labios con los suyos en un beso inexperto, apasionado. Sus dientes mordían tu labio inferior, mientras tu luchabas por tomar el control sobre él, demostrándole su fuerza. La rudeza de sus besos provocaba en ambos un estallido de fuerzas vertiginosas que los convertían en bestias sin restricciones, sin reglas y sin distinción sobre el pecado, en donde solo ustedes existían y eran uno solo.

El éxtasis invadió tu cuerpo al entrar en el cálido interior del otro, quien soporto el dolor de la primera estocada. Fuiste cuidadoso, pero no podías evitarlo. Tus movimientos, acompasados con las caricias y los besos momentáneos, enviando descargas arrebatadoras a cada una de tus terminaciones nerviosas. Tus oídos se deleitaban al escuchar aquellos jadeos que provocabas en el otro, mientras sonreías decidido de acelerar el ritmo de tus embestidas. Defteros confiaba en tus decisiones siempre, y se sometía a ellas. Esta no era la excepción. Pese a tener el completo control y dominio sobre él, quisiste que también compartiera aquel placentero y enigmático ardor del cual tú eras presa. Tomaste su miembro entre tus manos y lo sometiste al roce de tu mano, que se regocijaba al sentir su dureza firme. Nunca imaginaste ser capaz de unirte a alguien como lo hacías con tu gemelo, asegurándote de que el tratara de alcanzar el éxtasis que estabas experimentando. Retenías sus labios constantemente, sin detener tus arremetidas mientras tu mano entretenida le prodigaba atenciones a su hombría, hasta que no pudiste soportar más. La delicia que sentiste al sentir como llenabas cada rincón de él, no se comparaba a la que habías sentido con aquellos esporádicos y fugaces amantes que te habían enseñado todo los actos que hiciste esa noche para dominar a tu gemelo, pero ninguno te había proporcionado esa sensación de encontrar el deleite que en su cuerpo, en su alma y en sus besos y caricias, habías encontrado.

Despertaste por la mañana. Abriste tus ojos repentinamente, para divisar la entrada de la luz del sol a tu habitación, la que había sido testigo de ese encuentro de almas separadas. Te preguntaste si había sido un sueño, pero en tu cuerpo permanecía el aroma de su cuerpo, impregnado en el tuyo como nunca antes lo sentiste.  No necesitabas más pruebas. Sonreíste. _¿Alguna vez llegaste a pensar que algo tan prohibido podría convertirse en una fantasía tan real?_


End file.
